Using a model of an intraocular malignant melanoma in an animal, does the massaging effect of enucleation cause showers of cells to spread the primary tumor? Cannulation of animals and humans during enucleation shows wide fluxations of intraocular pressure does indeed cause a massaging effect during this procedure. Data to support or reject enucleation as inadequate therapy for ocular tumors is being investigated. Cryotherapy of a naturally occurring animal squamous cell carcinoma is also being undertaken in a pilot study.